baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Laurel
*Paladin |kit = None |alignment = |allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = | reputation = | hit_points = 25 | xp_value = 60 | thac0 = 17 | no_of_attacks = | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = 13 | s_v_wand = 15 | s_v_polymorph = 14 | breath = 16 | s_v_spell = 16 | strength = 15 | dexterity = 12 | constitution = 9 | intelligence = 14 | wisdom = 13 | charisma = 16 | luck = | morale = 10 | breaking_point = 0 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Area North of Gnoll Stronghold | place = | coordinates = | items = Bastard Sword, Plate Mail, Medium Shield | gold = 0 |xp_value = 60 |reputation_kill = 0 |creature_code = LAUREL.cre }}Laurel is a human paladin in the Area North of Gnoll Stronghold that asks for your help to fight off a large group of gibberlings. Unless your party has a Reputation of seven or less, in which case she attacks you. You will find her just west of the northern bridge, at 1275, 1115. Laurel not only participates in her quest, she will fight any enemy that comes within her sight. For example, if you camp nearby and your rest is interrupted by monsters, or if you run past her with an enemy in pursuit. She can be killed without reputation loss in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, while in the original game she counts as being innocent. Quests *The Gibberling Hordes Dialog ;: Laurel: "Ah, I sense a party of adventurers that seeks to do good in the world. How would you like to fend off a herd of gibberlings?" *'1.' "Yes, we would gladly join you for a while." **"Wonderful. You should prepare yourselves. Fire magics work well against the gibberlings, so if you have such spells, use them." ;: Laurel: "Ah, travelers, this wilderness is too expansive to keep clear of monsters all on my own. Many gibberlings pass through this very spot day and night. Will you stay here and help fend them off?" *'1.' "Yes, we would gladly join you for a while." **"Wonderful. The gibberlings should be coming soon. You should prepare yourselves." ;: Laurel: "Gibberlings are a plague that must be wiped from the Sword Coast. Perhaps we will meet again." ;: *'2.' "No, thank you. A herd of gibberlings shouldn't be too much for an experienced paladin such as yourself." **"Aye, you are right. I have held them off nightly for two weeks straight now. Have a safe journey, friends." ;: Laurel: "Ah, I sense rogues. As a member of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart, it is my duty to clear the wilderness of such as you. Raise your weapons, and let us do battle!" Category:Image needed Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Innocents Category:Paladins Category:Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart